The Unexpected
by tabitha85
Summary: What happens when the wizarding world finds out that Harry isn't the innocent that most think he is.
1. Prologue

AN: Ok this is being reposted again... as I have lost my log in info for my other account. Please let me know if ya'll like.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue.

"Blah" Spoken out loud  
'Blah' Thoughts  
(Blah) Parsletounge

(AN There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can. But to let you know I don't spell very well and don't have a beta yet. So bare with me.)

Prologue

"Harry!" he heard called out by his parents. But before he could turn around to see them he woke to his uncle screaming at him.

"Boy! Get down here this instant." Harry sighed, great just another start to another horrible summer. Or so he thought. When he got down stairs he was surprised by the fact that everything was in boxes, and most of the furniture was gone. Vernon Dursley was sitting on the only piece of furniture left, a fold out chair form the back yard.

'He looks like he's sitting on nothing. You can't even see the chair.' Harry thought with a smothered grin. That was when he noticed that both the chair and his uncle were suspended above the ground.

"Would you please get those freaks to put me down? I would like to get going the orphanage closes in one hour." His uncle said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean? I don't see anyone Uncle Vernon." Harry started looking around. That's when he saw the little boy and girl that couldn't be more than two years old hiding behind the counter. He knelt down and called to them softly. "It's alright. I wont let the big mean man hurt you."

Vernon looked about ready to protest until he saw them peek out from their hiding place. Harry looked at them bother same but as different as night and day. The little boy had black hair and silvery blue colored eyes, and the little girl had white blond hair hazel eyes that would probably darken to dark green later. Amused he watched as the boy toddled forward clutching his a sister's hand and a stuffed lion.

The boy's eyes widened, as he looked at Harry, "Daddy" he squealed and rushed his sister and himself over. Harry laughed and bent over to pick them up.

"Rosa Leigh, Simeon Drake! What are you doing here? Where is your papa? He is supposed to be taking care of you." He asked them while hugging them.

"What is the meaning of this, boy? Do you know these freaks? Why did they call you daddy if you asked them where their Papa is?" By now Vernon was seething.

Now Harry had grown quite independent in the 2 years since the twins had been born. Needing some comfort when Sirius died he had turned to the most unlikely source. Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had redeemed himself when Voldemort had killed Narcissa and almost killed Draco. So Lucius being who he was he went straight to Dumbledore. Their relationship had started out shaky but had ended up with Lucius getting pregnant after a late night and some fire-whiskey.

Harry of course hadn't known what hit him; he didn't know that wizards could get pregnant. But he had been ecstatic; he would finally have a family that loved him. Lucius finally told him why he had really pursued a relationship with him it turned out that although he was form a old pureblood wizarding family that the family line itself wasn't all that pure he had Veela in him and it had found in him his mate. Just as Draco had found his mate in Ron.

"That would be because I am their father, Uncle Vernon." Harry told him after setting both children on the ground.

"But… No I wont have more freaks in my home!" Vernon seethed turning purple.

Then you will be glad to know that it isn't your home any longer." Said a voice from behind them.

Let me know how it is if I get enough of a response from this, I'll update. If not I'll try again and repost.

Tabby


	2. Chapter 1 Leaving the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue.

"Blah" Spoken out loud 'Blah' Thoughts (Blah) Parsletounge

(AN There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can. But to let you know I don't spell very well and don't have a beta yet. So bear with me.)

Chapter 1 Leaving the Dursley's

Harry Whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy and Ron and Draco Malfoy-Weasley standing at the door.

"Luce!" Harry cried out running toward the older man. Lucius caught him in a hug and gave him a kiss so possessive that Ron turned red. Harry then turned around to his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, Let me introduce you to my fiancé and the father of my children, Lord Lucius Malfoy!" Harry reveled in the fact that his uncle turned pale under his splotchy skin.

"L... L... Lord!" Vernon stuttered.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, Lord Malfoy. He is the head of his family and if he cared to accept it a place in the House of Lords in Parliament." Harry finished with a smirk.

Harry then turned to Lucius with a question. "Luce? What did you mean he didn't own it anymore?"

Lucius looked down at his fiancé indulgently, and then sneering down at Vernon he told Harry, "It turns out that you actually own this house. Your grandparents had owned the house and when they died they left it to your mother. But when your parents died they left it in trust for you. But seeing that you parents left the only known copy of the will in Godric's Hallow, the Dursley's took it over. It seems that as long as you lived here they didn't have to pay taxes. Over the years they received a sum of money that was to go to the owner of the property that assured that the person didn't want for anything. Apparently they have been stealing the money from you since you came to live here. I have found out it was around 40 thousand pounds every year, roughly more than one millions galleons a year."

(A.N. I've never seen if they ever did conversions from galleons to pounds. If someone knows them let me know and I'll correct the amount in the next post.)

Harry's eyes widened when he thought of how much that meant he owned.

"But that... I..." Harry was stunned. 'I wonder how much else was kept from me. How much else I don't know about my parents and the rest of my family.'

Before Harry could think anymore Rosa Leigh interrupted him, "Daddy sad?" She asked.

Harry looked down at her and picked her up. "No baby, daddy isn't sad, daddy's happy. You and brother are here with him he missed you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then handed her to Ron.

"Ron! It's good to see you. Are the others aware yet?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed as he gave Harry a hug. "Oh you mean do they know that I'm bonded to the evil git of Slytherin and you're not only engaged to his father but you also fathered two children with him. No not yet." Harry laughed as Lucius glared at Ron as Draco hit his mate on the arm.

As Ron rubbed his arm he said, "Ow, love that hurt. Now are we going to tell Harry why we're here or are we going to gab him to death?" This earned him another glare as he backed behind Harry in mock fear.

"Ok I've heard enough tell me what's going on before Uncle Vernon has a heart attack." Harry told them.

"Harry, that's not possible. Anyone with a heart wouldn't be able to do what he did to you." Ron told him with a cold look at Vernon.

"And that is precisely the reason we are hear. Since it appears that your uncle is not a relative after all. Since your aunt was adopted as a child. We only recently found out because of something that Arthur Weasley found at the MoM. When he found out he went straight to Dumbledore and he sent us to bring you back to the order so that we might protect you, seeing as the Dursley's aren't related to you." Lucius told his lover holding him close.

"You mean I can leave." Harry asked with hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes love you can leave here. When you graduate this year you can come home with me finally." Lucius said to him quietly.

Harry couldn't believe that his luck would be this good. 'I can't be this lucky what is wrong.' So looking between Lucius, Draco, and Ron he narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly aren't you telling me." He asked them pointedly.

Now Harry may have been sorted into Gryffindor but at the very heart of him lie a Slytherin.

(Flashback)

When he began dressing in all black after the MoM incident his friends weren't really surprised figuring it was symbolic toward his loss. When he withdrew into himself they were a bit hurt yet still not too surprised. Harry was seen only hanging out with Hermione, Ron, and Ron's Boyfriend, who to everyone's surprise turned out to be Draco Malfoy. But to everyone else he was still the boy who lived. Through Draco he met and go to know the real Lucius Malfoy. Little by little their mere acquaintance turned into a shy friendship and finally after one night of drinking into lovers. Of course once that happened neither Harry nor Lucius wanted to give the other up. They continued meeting secretly. About a month into their relationship Harry noticed Lucius getting sick, when asked, Lucius would only say later. Finally not able to put it off any longer Lucius asked Harry how he felt about having a family with him. Harry of course was stunned into silence, but after a while he told Lucius that he would love to have a family, but he knew that he couldn't get one without either getting a witch pregnant or adopting. And while he would love any child he would have it just wasn't the same as having a child with someone you love. Lucius was ecstatic and of course already laughing inside. Of course Harry wouldn't know that wizards could get pregnant he was raised in the muggle world. Harry knew that Lucius was trying not to laugh but couldn't figure out why. To this day Harry still remembered the way he had reacted when Lucius had said, "Harry, I'm pregnant!" Harry James Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, and the Boy-who-lived fainted dead away.


	3. Chapter 2 Umm Surprise!

Disclamer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue.

"Blah" Spoken out loud  
'Blah' Thoughts  
(Blah) Parsletounge  
/different language/

(AN There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can.)

Chapter 2  
Umm... Surprise!

Harry smiled faintly at the memory. 'That's enough back to the matter at hand.' He thought.

"Lucius, why exactly are you picking me up and not Remus or Tonks? I would have figured Dumbledore would have sent them. Not that I'm not glad to see you, love because I am, but this doesn't seem to be something that he would do."

Lucius smiled sadly. "He didn't want to send me but decided that with Remus and Tonks both out on missions that I would be best at subduing your uncle though I'll admit that he was uneasy until Ronald here volunteered to come along."

Ron just grinned, "You're just jealous that I'm more liked than you are."

"Ron, love. You know I love you but you would do well to keep in mind that my father does not and he would only hesitate for the sake of Harry and me." Draco told his mate with a teasing glare.

"Yeah, Ron don't think I can hold him back for long if he decides to go for your throat." Harry put in after Draco.

"Maybe but I'll keep in the knowledge that you and Draco wouldn't talk to him if he harms me." Ron replied to them in return.

"Harry I do believe that Ron here takes advantage of the fact that we love him." Draco said sounding very put out.

"Oh... put a sock in it! Let's get Harry out of here. It is giving me a headache just being in the same room as them plus we wouldn't want the children contaminated they could catch something deadly here." Lucius told the others while sneering at Vernon.

"Now Dursley, you had best be out of this house by the time of Harry's Birthday or I will not be responsible for what happens. I have the habit of doing something now and looking innocent later." Lucius told Vernon taking pleasure at the fact that Vernon's yellow complexion turned even paler at the thought of making this powerful lord and wizard anymore angry than he already was.

Ron turned to Harry, "Come on Harry get your stuff and lets get going Mum is expecting us home for tea." Harry nodded then ran up the stairs to Dudley's sec.. no his bedroom, and started gathering his things. As he was walking out he remembered about the stuff under the loose floorboard of his room. Lifting it up he gathered together his most prized possessions which included his invisibility cloak that had belonged to his father, the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year, the journal that Draco had given him when he had gone into depression about Sirius, a locket that he had gotten that contained two locks of hair that was taken from Simeon and Rosa when they had their first hair cut, pictures that they had drawn him and his last bits of muggle and wizarding money and candies. Putting the floorboard back into place he put his belongings in his knapsack and called for Lucius.

"Lucius could you come and shrink these for me I wouldn't want to get into trouble with the ministry." Harry said with laughter because he knew that Lucius had been aware of the situation when he had been called before the ministry for underage magic because of the dementor attack.

"Love! How many times must I say I'm sorry about that? If I had known that would happen I wouldn't have done it." Lucius said teasingly to Harry while shrinking Harry's belongings. Lucius frowned looking down at the one measly trunk and knapsack that Harry owned.

"Is this it, love?" Lucius questioned growing angry at the muggle downstairs. Harry looked down at his feet and blushed. He had bought himself some clothes but not enough to have more than one trunk full, or even just a trunk full truth be told. His muggle wardrobe included only 7 pairs of jeans, maybe a total of 14 shirts plus underclothes and his trainers. Add to that a winter and summer clocks, his dress robes and that completed his wizarding one as well. Harry had never been embarrassed about how he dressed but with the look coming from his lover he was. Lucius saw the myriad of emotions coming from Harry and was all at once sad and angry for him. 'Oh love I'm so sorry you had to endure this from them. I would have never allowed Dumbledore to send you to them if had known. I'll make it up to you.' Lucius thought himself. "Harry..." Lucius began speaking, but Harry interrupted  
"No Luce! Leave it be. They aren't worth it. Let's just get going I want to go home and get away from all of this. Maybe I can deal with it all later." Harry said pleadingly toward Lucius.

Lucius looked down toward his love and admitted that this wasn't the best time to deal with it.

Knowing that Lucius had relented he led the way back down stairs only to see Draco and Ron nearly rolling on the floors laughing it seems they had found the perfect way to exact revenge on Vernon. They had released Simeon and Rosa on them. The twins had turned Vernon upside down and were twisting him in the air with a wand that had been given to them by Ron who had taken it from Fred and George.

Harry shook his head clearly amused, "Do I even want to know what started all of this."

Draco was still laughing but managed to get out, "Dursley over there did something the twins didn't like. He insulted their parentage. Meaning he called you a freak. You know what he's like well they took exception to it and we decided to let them deal with him they seem to like doing this to him.

Harry had to admit they were having fun but that didn't mean that it was right. Turning around to Lucius he asked, "What exactly have you and Draco been teaching my children? They hadn't learned control yet when I left. So that leaves you two teaching them things you know I don't want them to learn yet." Harry was ranting he knew it, so did the others. They just let him continue until he ran out of steam and just sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"Are you finished love?" Lucius asked. When Harry nodded Lucius pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "Simeon! Rosa! Put down that muggle and give your daddy a hug so we can go home." Lucius knew he had forgotten something but he didn't remember until he heard the muggle cry out in pain. 'Damn I hope Harry doesn't get too upset about this. I know he didn't like them but that doesn't mean he wouldn't blame himself if something happened to them. And since I really don't care for them in particular I wouldn't be able to say much in my defense against this. He's too over protective of how his children act around others. He gets to seem them too rarely right now to get used to the changes that wizarding children go through when they turned two or three. Well he'll have the entire summer to spend with them no matter what that old fool says. Even if I have to take him to one of the other Malfoy estates to do it.' Was Lucius' final thought before the portkey activated transporting him, Harry, and the twins into the center of an order meeting right in the center of Grimmauld place. Of course all hell broke loose as the order members recognized who exactly was with Harry.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" Moody yelled out pulling his wand on Lucius while trying to get Harry away at the same time.

"No... No hurt Papa!" The twins screamed out as their magic burst out and created a shield around them and their parents as Dumbledore tried to calm everyone down he saw Lucius and Harry doing the same to two small children that looked remarkably like the two of them. At that point Ron and Draco apparated into the middle of the confusion. Looking around they took one look at each other then burst out laughing. It took a moment before everyone noticed the two boys nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ronald Alexander Weasley! Whatever do you find so funny and what in Merlin's name are you doing with Draco Malfoy." Molly Weasley screeched grabbing onto Ron's arm trying to pull him away from Draco.

At that point Draco snapped, "Don't ever lay a hand on my mate again without asking me first." Draco shouted viciously while in a flurry two black and blue wings sprouted from his back as he grabbed Ron and rushed through the shield erected around his parents and siblings and encircled Ron with his wings.

Albus was as confused as ever. He hadn't known that the Malfoy's were Veelas though he had seen young Malfoy and one or two of his friends in the company of the Gryffindor trio a lot in these past two years. This would indeed be the first time anything had been hidden from him with in the halls of Hogwarts since he became Headmaster. "Mr. Malfoy I'm sure that Molly had no intention of harming your mate. Would you please take down the shield so that we may discuss this in a calm and mature manner. I assure you no one will attack Ron." Albus said. He watched as Draco calmed down and listened as Ron whispered in Draco's ear soothing him. Ron grabbed his hand and walked out of the shield though Draco kept his wings wrapped firmly around both Ron and himself.

"Albus I would take down the shield but it wasn't us that created it. It was Simeon and Rosa." Ron told the headmaster.

At this Albus turned around and saw Harry carrying a blond haired cherub while Lucius carried a dark haired one.

"I'm sorry Albus but until they are sure you mean us no harm they won't let anyone other than family in or out. You'll get used to it. Once they held Draco out when he yelled at Harry. Their magic tends to manifest itself when they're either afraid or angry. They'll calm down in a bit once Harry sings to them a while." Lucius said as Harry began to sing a lullaby.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The chance to hold you.

From you head to your toes  
Your not much goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine."

As Harry ended his song Lucius saw the twins begin to close their eyes and with that the shield came down. Each taking one of the twins with them they sat at the table still rocking their children.

Lucius looked down and smiled, "Albus I would like to introduce to you Simeon Drake Potter-Malfoy and Rosa Leigh Potter-Malfoy." Just the look on everyone's face was almost enough to make up for the two years that they had to spend apart from each other. And spending time away from your mate once bonded was not easy.  
~~~~~~~

A.N. The song that Harry sings to Simeon and Rosa is by Zoe Ferguson. Ok on my authors note I asked for some input on pairings for Ginny and Hermione. This is what I have so far.  
Ginny-Colin : 1  
Ginny-Hermione: 1  
Hermione-Snape:1

If you want to help pick just review and submit your idea and I'll tallie it up who ever has the most votes gets it.


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue.

"Blah" Spoken out loud  
'Blah' Thoughts  
(Blah) Parsletounge  
/Blah/ Different Language  
Blah Mind Speak

AN: So yea, I went out of town and didn't bring my laptop with me so here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3  
The Meeting

To say they were stunned into silence would have been an understatement. Molly herself fainted while the others just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

Lucius looked around and smirked, "Love, you've done it again. Maybe if you did that in front of Voldemort he'll be shocked and have a heart attack." Draco and Ron burst out laughing at that image. Though he had calmed down Draco still had yet to relinquish his hold on Ron, though Ron didn't mind. He watched as his dad helped his mum up. He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry mum! But Draco's just a bit possessive. He doesn't like people touching me. He barely let's Harry and his dad touch me. Well mainly because he say's I'll smell like Harry and he refuses..." but was cut off by one Draco's wings covering his mouth. Harry was laughing quietly at Ron and Draco. "Guy's behave your setting a very bad example for the kids."  
Harry told them smirking.

"Now shall we get down to business? I believe that the headmaster wanted to see me." Harry said to the others around the room. He was still grinning inwardly over being able to pull the wool over Dumbledore's eyes. 'This is definitely going to be an interesting year.'

Albus cleared his throat and said, "Yes, yes of course. Let's get on with this meeting. Now first let it be said that Lucius and Draco have my complete confidence and have indeed been spying for me for the past two years and it will not be tolerated should anything happen to them. Now Harry please take a seat. It has been found that you weren't related to the Dursley's after all. Petunia was adopted as an infant when the Evans believed they couldn't have any children. A few years later your mother was born." Albus looked at Harry expecting him to say something. 'Well let's see how he takes this next surprise.' And he sighed as Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Well, is that it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed again as he looked at his student. He found he was sighing more than he had ever done before. "No Harry that is not it. It was also found out that you're a part of a triplet set. Though we are having trouble finding them." Was the response heard.

'Ok now that was unexpected why wouldn't we know about them before now...' Harry's thoughts were racing. ' That explains why we had twins.'

"Harry! Love calm down and take a deep breath. Deeply, yes that's it." Lucius said putting an arm around Harry as much as he could with Simeon in his arms. They looked quite the picture of a perfect family. Well if you don't count that there are two males.

Harry looked up at Albus.

"Do you at least know what their names are? Do they know about me? If they do why haven't they contacted me yet?"

'Harry was babbling again.' Lucius thought. 'I'd better stop it before it gets to bad.'

"Love! He can't answer if you don't let him. Slow down, take a deep breath and relax." Lucius said trying to calm his agitated mate. Dumbledore smiled slightly at the gentleness in which Lucius handled Harry before replying.

"Yes, Harry we did in fact find out their names as well as who they were with. Your sisters were adopted by their godmother who had married a wizard from Egypt. They were named Kallyssa Lillyan and Kallyna Rosalyn." Harry sat down hard he had been pacing while the Headmaster had been talking. "Some how between when they were adopted and now we lost contact with their godmother right after she left to return home. She went into hiding at the same time that you and your parents did, though you probably wouldn't remember her she was Sirius' baby sister. Your parents decided that it would be best that you be separated when Voldemort began to come after your family. But when we lost contact and never heard from them she was assumed dead. We never told you because you would only blame yourself harder then you already do..." Dumbledore never go the chance to continue as at that moment two green eyed young ladies shimmered into the room.

(AN: Did you really scroll all the way down here. Ya'll should thank me I was thinking about leaving off there as I can really think of anything else to put in but I decided that that would be very cruel and mean. Plus I couldn't sleep and didn't have any thing else to do tonight. So on with the story. )

/Do you think that it's him? I mean he looks like him./

/It must be I mean look at his eyes they're the same as ours./

At the foreign language coming out of their mouths the order drew their wands.

"Well you lot sure are jumpy aren't ya." Said a voice from behind the order. Now that was a face that Dumbledore recognized.

"Hello Sirena!" he said to her.

"Albus! It's been a while." Sirena said smirking at his shock.

"Yes it has. It has indeed." Albus didn't know what to say. Other that today had been a day for shocks.

"Now if you would I would appreciate it if you let your wands down before they get angry and make you." She was really enjoying this. It was really fun.

Harry didn't know what to do. 'Why didn't anyone tell me before this? Didn't they think that I had a right to know? How could Sirius not tell me?'

Lucius just sat and watched Harry ponder all that was going on. He knew exactly what would help Harry, he gently got his daughter and placed her in his lap and whispered in her ear. "Rosa go give your daddy a hug. He needs you." He placed her on the floor and watched as she toddled over to Harry and began to pull on his pants leg.

"Daddy, daddy. Wan' up. Daddy be 'appy not sad." She told her daddy before she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry was shaken from his deep thoughts when his daughter decided she wanted up. He realized that this was the reason that he was still sane her and her brother. It didn't matter what they didn't tell him he had a family now and if that included new members then he would accept them with open arms. 'Well more like one arm as one is already occupied.' He thought with a chuckle.

"Feeling better love." When Harry nodded Lucius picked up Simeon and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled them over to the two women that were standing their glaring at the wizards in the room. "Hello ladies I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my mate and fiancé Harry Potter."

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy we are."

"Kallyssa Lillyan."

"And Kallyna Rosalyn Potter." They said switching back and forth between them. They loved confusing people by doing that. It just made their day when people got confused when speaking to them.

Harry just stared at them with a shocked look on his face. He handed Rosa to Draco and went forward to gather them both in a hug. Holding both close afraid to let them go. 'I finally have what I've been missing.'

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to be able to speak anytime soon Lucius began to introduce his children. "Now I would like to introduce you to Simeon Drake and Rosa Leigh Potter-Malfoy and my elder son Draco Malfoy and his mate Ron Weasley-Malfoy."

Molly and Arthur winced at hearing their name attached to that of the Malfoy name but wisely kept their mouths shut. As the order continued to watch what was going on. At that moment both Tonks and Remus apperated into the chaos that was ensuing inside of number 12 Grimauld place.

"Sirena?" was the gasp that came from both mouths of the new arrivals.

AN: ok I know it's not long but I really do have writers block. So this is it for now in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 The Letter and the Package

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue.

AN: Sorry guys. It's been a rough couple of weeks, and my muse hasn't been cooperating. Please have patience with me as I deal with everything going on in hectic world over here. Sooo... I'll not keep you any longer sorry it's a bit short but ENJOY!

"Blah" Spoken out loud  
'Blah' Thoughts  
(Blah) Parsletounge  
/Blah/ Different Language  
Blah Mind Speak

Chapter 4  
The Letter and the Package

"Are you both going to be finishing your final year here at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked after Harry let them go. "Will you be needing a place to stay? If you do please let me know we have homes everywhere in the United Kingdom, near the manor as well as in Hogsmead."

At that time Albus cleared his throat and told them, "Very well now that we have all gotten acquainted Harry you may stay if you wish but we must get on with the meeting. Now Remus, Tonks what have you found? Was the mission successful?" Albus was clearly sitting on edge.

Remus was nodding while Albus was talking then he broke out into a big smile. "Yes, Albus, yes! The mission was successful; the elves have said they would be here in two days to perform the ceremony. Things should be normal by Halloween." Remus told everyone with Tonks agreeing.

By now Harry was getting confused, 'What was everyone talking about? What secret were they keeping from him this time?' Looking around at everyone nodding their heads and whispering Harry just sunk into his mates' arms and stayed there refusing to look at anyone, Remus included. He knew he was hurting him and he really didn't mean to but Remus had all but ignored him since Sirius had died... no since he had gone through the veil. That seemed to hurt more than all the scares that he had gotten from Voldemort over the years.

Harry's thoughts had turned dark again and Lucius was tired of what being all these people did to his mate they made him tense up and it took him ages to get him to settle down again. When Lucius was going to say something Harry shook his head. 'Very well I'll just take him home and we'll deal with this later.'

"Well as interesting as all this is, we really must be going. It's time for the children to meet with their tutor." Lucius said talking to the order while Harry was nodding, "Ron, Draco?"

"We'll be by later, Father. I want to take Ron to Café Michelle for lunch. Simeon Try not to scare another tutor away. Rosa, love, please don't suspend them in the air, I know it's funny but a purple face teacher just clashes with the décor." Draco said giving his siblings kisses on the cheek before turning back to his father.

Harry looked reading to protest but decided to bring it up with Lucius later instead. "Headmaster was there anything more that you need to tell me or need my sisters for, if not I would like to show them around the Manor and Diagon Alley." Stunned the Headmaster Shook his head and watched as Lucius and Harry each picked up a child and took the hands of the sisters as they were telling Sirena that they'd see her later and apperated away. Seeing his father and stepfather leave, Draco with Ron still in his arms disappeared as well.

Remus was shocked as well as hurt, Harry hadn't even said hi to him. He really should have expected it, he hadn't meant to ignore Harry but looking at him reminded him of Sirius. Though no one had known, least of all Sirius, that he was his half-brother. It had happened when Voldemort was rising into power and gaining followers during a raid one night on his village Sirius' father had raped his mother. But his adopted father, his mother's husband, had never held it against him even going so far as to name him his legal heir because he himself couldn't have any children. He looked nothing his biological father save his build and height, all other features he had gained from his mother. He would soon have to have a talk with Harry and let him know why he had all but ignored him for the past 2-1/2 years. Hopefully he might be lucky and Harry may forgive him.

›››››››››››››

"Harry, love, would you like to meet the tutor before you and your sisters leave for Diagon Alley?" Lucius asked Harry after he had shown them the manor including the guest home they would be occupying for the remainder of the summer.

"Of course I would, I hope you didn't hire just anyone!" Harry replied.

Just then a tall man walked in and Harry just had one thing to say, "Ok, where's the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring?" Harry's sisters busted out laughing while Lucius just stared questioningly.

"Oh, I left them at home they never seem to know how to behave themselves when I take them somewhere." The man replied, "Hello Mr. Potter my name is Adam Crestwell, and before you ask I'm muggle-born. Mr. Malfoy thought it would be best to get someone who could teach the children about both worlds. It is such an honor that you both trust me to teach your children."

Harry just stared, he couldn't believe that someone who was obviously this smart, Lucius wouldn't have hired anyone but the best, was humbled by teaching toddlers. Turning to Lucius Harry smiled and said, "Ok him I like. Better than the other two you got." Lucius nodded his approval, "Ok Adam it's time for school, children give me and your papa a hug and off you go, Simeon, Rosa, no trouble this time." Watching them go Harry was finally at peace with himself, for a while at least. "Harry we are going to need to go over the papers for Privet Drive, but that can wait until later for now go show your sisters around Diagon Alley. Here take this and have some fun. I want you to buy yourself a whole new wardrobe. And you girls make sure he spends every Knut, galleon and pound in that bag." He finished up as the girls saluted him. "When Draco and Ron get back I'll send them over. Have a good time I must be off I need to spend a few hours at the office today. Merlin knows I won't be spending all that much time there this summer." Harry was still starring at the heavy bag that Lucius had placed in his hand. "Well ladies I guess it's time to go." Harry said after watching Lucius leave he turned to his sisters.

›››››››››››››

-Leaky Cauldron-

"Well 'ello ther' Mr. Potter. What are you doin' 'ere this early in the summer. I didn't think you'd be comin' for at least another month. You have a package waiting for you. If you'll wait right here I'll go get it." Tom said to Harry.

"Well that was unexpected," harry said to his sisters." While we wait let's get a butter beer." After a couple of minutes Tom came back with a thick parcel with a letter tied to the top.

"Here you go Mr. Potter. If you'll follow me I'll lead you to where you can read this in peace." Tom told harry, handing him the package and leading him to a room with a table and some chairs with tea and biscuits laid out for them. "If you need me Mr. Potter just give a shout." He told him before closing the door.

"Well let's see what's here then." Harry said looking down at the heavy brown package.

"Well are you going to open it or stare at it? Just open the letter first." Kallyssa asked him. Harry turned to look at her and smirked. "I'm just waiting on..." As he spoke Draco popped in with Ron. "them." His sisters looked at him then said, "You've gotta..."

"Teach us..."

"How to..."

"Do that." Switching back and forth between themselves.

"Good your here you can help me go through this." Harry said motioning Draco forward. When Draco looked down at the papers he asked "What is it?"

"Don't know. I was waiting for you to pop in. I could sense you coming. Figured you would be more able to sense something wrong with the package." Harry told Draco handing him everything.

Draco looked it over trying to see if he could sense anything coming from it before finally nodding his head and handing it back. "It's ok no hexes or curses."

Harry acknowledged this with a small smile. "Ok, let's start with the letter."

Dear Mr. Potter:

We are sincerely sorry for your loss, but we have just heard of the death of your Godfather, Sirius Black. Mr. Black left word that should you be underage upon his death that this package should be shipped to you after signing the papers inside the package they will automatically be archived in both the wizarding and muggle ministries. We are sorry to say that you will be unable to receive our Black inheritance, as it stipulates that you are not to receive it until you turn 21 years of age, you are however to be given your Potter Inheritance early as the only stipulation is that your guardian give you access to it. Mr. Black decided that if you were not yet 17 at the time of his demise then as soon as your paperwork was signed and filed then you were to be given access to the Potter fortune. As such along with these papers you will find the necessary documents to become emancipated as well as to take your rightful place in society. If you would please gather the necessary paperwork and visit us at Gibson and Trolly we would be happy to discuss the other matters of importance. We are located in Sydney, Australia. Have a nice day and thank you for your time.

Markus Gibson & Jackson Trolly

Harry sat there reading and re-reading the letter before handing it to Draco to read he just stared at the fire waiting. Draco read the letter a couple of times before looking at Harry saying, "Before looking in that package have father's lawyers look this over to see if its legal and not just a trap. For now..." he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a house elf popped in, "How can Bitsy help sirs?"

"Bitsy please put this on father's desk at home along with this note." Draco told her handing bitsy everything including the note he had just wrote. When the house elf left Draco turned to Harry. "Well father said that you were to go shopping and get a new wardrobe, along with anything else that you wanted to get. So where shall we start?" Ron, on the other hand looked from Draco to Harry then to Harry's sisters, sighed this was going to be a very long day.

Harry thought for a bit sipping the tea that Tom had brought in before saying, "Well we might as well start in Diagon Alley seeing as we are already here. Then we can head to London."


End file.
